A peptide comprising FLPS (SEQ ID No:1), has been shown to have utility for the treatment of metabolic and mitochondrial conditions, such as pain, temperature regulation (e.g., fever, Reynaud's syndrome), inflammation, neoplastic growth (e.g., cancer), innate immune response activation, and ability to fight parasites and pathogens, skin and dermatological conditions, diabetes related disorders, wound healing, undesirable drug side effects, and neurological and neurodegenerative conditions (e.g., Alzheimer's), learning, memory, anti-stress and anxiety.
To prepare pharmaceutical compositions containing the compounds described herein, such as for example, the 4-mer peptide having the SEQ ID No:1, for administration to mammals in accordance with the requirements of U.S. and international health registration authorities (e.g., FDA's Good Manufacturing Practices (“GMP”)), it is desirable to have a compound described herein in a stable form, such as a stable crystalline form having constant physiochemical and biological properties. The forms of the present invention provide enhanced properties such as improved solubility and/or oral bioavailability.
Amorphous forms of peptides having a SEQ ID NO:1 are also disclosed herein, as are their processes for preparation. SEQ ID NO:1 and processes for its preparation and uses are further disclosed in U.S. application Ser. No. 11/287,157, filed Nov. 25, 2005, which is hereby incorporated herein by reference.